Seto and Kisara: The Courtship
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: Set during and after the events of "Whisper." Seto and Kisara kissed after she witnessed the brutal death of Joey Wheeler's father. But did that necessarily translate into happily ever after? Did knowing they had a past life together mean that they have a future in this one? Follow their tales here. Thanks to DancingKirby for her inspiration! T but may rise to M.


Prologue: At the Beginning with You

_Hello again, _Yu-Gi-Oh _fans! It's Peach Wookiee again with a new tale for your enjoyment. This series is in the _Whisper _continuity, for those of you keeping track. In the past few months, I've been editing some other tales and working on the completion of others. But this tale came to me while reading DancingKirby's _Avatar: The Last Airbender _series, _Short Stories about Azula._ Unlike my tales, DancingKirby's series don't tend to follow chronological order. So I'm writing this particular story set without paying attention to chronology. So thanks to DancingKirby for her inspiration!_

_ As usual, I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh_ or its related characters. I just like playing around with ideas in the universe. This series will show the development of Seto and Kisara's relationship in this timeline, but not in chronological order. It is also dubverse with my own modifications. Enjoy!_

_ Author's note: Yes, I am poking fun at convention in romance fics. I think Seto and Kisara would still take time to get to know each other, even if there's attraction. Thank you!_

The late June breeze tickled at Seto Kaiba's ruddy brown hair. He admitted to himself that it had been quite a month. His biggest rival and friend had tried to kill himself, said rival had found out he had a half-sister and Seto himself had found yet another piece of the ancient past that Yugi and he shared. _What a month, _he thought again as he sat with said piece of the past on a picnic blanket on the grounds of his mansion.

"Thanks for having me over, Seto," Kisara Hammond said with a smile. "I'm sorry I was so late."

"You don't have to apologize," he said somewhat formally. "Kisara, you're actually the first girl I've had here like this. But we have to talk about this."

"You mean what we both know about?" she asked. A couple of weeks previously, they had met when Yugi Muto had tried to kill himself. The young doctor had, in the course of conversation, discussed dreams that she'd had most of her life. Those dreams in fact were shadows of her previous self's short life.

"Yeah. Look, just because we obviously were something in that past life doesn't mean we have to be something here," he stated. His expression softened a little. "Kisara, I'm not opposed to the idea, mind you."

Her white-blonde hair fluttered in the breeze as her bright blue eyes met his. She nodded. "We might look like them, but we aren't them, are we?" At his nod, she continued, "I'm not that poor girl that needed the High Priest's love and protection. And you're hardly that High Priest that became a Pharaoh, right? So we need to deal with who we are now."

He nodded again. "Good way of looking at it. But I've already kissed you."

"So that means we're supposed to be all lovey-dovey?" she returned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to take you in my well-muscled arms and make passionate love to you right here," he added, starting to laugh as well.

At that, she fell over cracking up. "And I'm supposed to melt into you and be all starry-eyed as you do it without protection and then rejoice when I find out I'm carrying your child. Sorry, not happening yet!"

The teen CEO managed to stop himself from laughing and looked straight in her eyes. "I want us to get to know each other, really get to know each other, before we decide anything that big. This is our first real date. So where do we start?"

"At the very beginning, Seto," she answered. "I know my mom's going to want to meet you."

"This early?"

"If I don't, she's going to wonder. Don't worry, she had to meet all of Eddie's girlfriends." And with that, the teen doctor and teen CEO enjoyed their picnic lunch.

_And that's the prologue. I hope you are looking forward to the next installment. Until then, please review! Thank you very much!_


End file.
